


Peppermint Tea

by MythGirl02



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/F, Feel-good, Short & Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: The one redeeming part of the cold winter was the warmth when they were together.
Relationships: Crystal/Yellow (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September lol

Violet City was _cold._

Like, ridiculously cold, even though it wasn’t halfway through December. It felt ridiculous, especially since there was only a dusting of snow on the ground to show for it. Which, although Crys was used to it, was kind of pathetic. Come on.

“Cookies are done,” Yellow said, already taking them out of the oven.

“Tea’s ready, too.” Crys took the kettle off the heat, pouring steaming tea into each of their cups. She breathed in their aromas; chocolate chip cookies mingling with fresh peppermint tea was officially her new favorite scent. “They should make this smell into a candle.”

Yellow made a small, happy noise. “I am so tempted to have these right now. Both of them would burn my mouth. That’s the only reason I’m holding back.”

Crys took the cookie plate from her, putting it on the tray with the tea. Neither she nor Yellow were huge TV people, but cheesy holiday movies were the exception. “Once we get comfortable, they’ll probably be cool enough. At the very least, the tea will be.”

“Perfect.” Yellow swept the pillows aside on the couch, waiting for Crys to sit before pulling the many blankets over them both. She blew on the surface of her tea as Crys added a little honey to hers. “Which one is on first?”

“I don’t actually remember.” She turned on the right channel, caught between a laugh and a sigh as Yellow picked up and promptly dropped a cookie. “Still hot?”

“Very.” She shifted so her head rested against Crys’s hip. “I’ll wait for the first commercial.”

Crys chuckled, already stroking Yellow’s soft hair, in waves thanks to the braids she had in earlier. “You’re cute, you know that?”

“You tell me every day.” Yellow caught Crys’s other hand- she was waiting for the tea to cool, too- and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. “Just like I tell you the same.”

The movie on before ended, the end credits fading out for the opening credits of the next one. Crys smiled down at Yellow, already fully absorbed into this fictional world.

Violet City was cold.

Crys’s house, though?

Nothing but warm.


End file.
